Nuvens Cinza Monocromáticas
by HikariPT
Summary: Num futuro não muito distante, Miku vive numa Terra devastada por fenómenos naturais. Os seres humanos passaram a viver num mundo subtarreno. De repente uma ameaça aparece. Seres humanos que se alimentam do sangue dos outros.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo: Branco e Negro**

Branco.  
É a única cor que vejo. As luzes são tão fortes que não consigo ver mais nada. Todas elas estão apontadas para mim. Não entendo o porquê.  
- Canta! - diz alguém, mas não consigo ver quem pois encontra-se atrás das luzes.  
É então que noto que estou num palco e tenho um microfone à minha frente.  
O que significa isto?  
Cantar? Porque tenho de cantar? O que querem que eu cante? Não posso começar a cantar se não me disserem o que querem que eu cante. Não me lembro de nenhuma canção...  
Continuo a tentar ver o que está por detrás das luzes.  
Apenas branco, branco, branco.  
Tenho medo.  
Está aí alguém?  
Não digo uma palavra  
- É uma inútil. Tragam a próxima.  
Qual próxima? Hey! Quem são vocês?  
Há homens vestidos de branco a empurrarem-me para fora do palco.  
Então fica tudo negro. Não consigo ver nada, apenas ouço.  
- Canta! - a mesma voz de anteriormente, mas a seguir ouço uma voz lindíssima. Não consigo discernir as palavras, mas a voz é tão bela, tão cheia de emoção. É a voz de uma diva.  
Olho para trás e vejo uma menina pouco mais velha que eu, de cabelos rosa, cantando de olhos fechados, no mesmo palco branco onde eu me encontrava há um minuto.  
Os homens continuam a empurrar-me em direcção à escuridão.  
Não sei para onde me levam.  
Atiram-me para um quarto negro e fecham a porta deixando-me só.  
Na escuridão.


	2. Capítulo 1 Prontos para a visita?

**Capitulo 1 - Prontos para a Visita?**

Uma melodia nostálgica acordou-me de um sono profundo. Acho que sonhei com qualquer coisa mas não me conseguia recordar ao certo. Apenas restava o sentimento de confusão agravado pela melodia que não cessava de tocar.  
Olhei em volta, estava no meu quarto sem janelas. Aliás, nenhuma das divisões da casa tinha janelas, apenas quadros bonitos que ilustravam aquilo que veria se ainda vivesse na época em que se podia respirar à superfície da Terra.  
- Desliga-me essa merda! - grunhiu alguém do beliche de cima.  
Só então me dei conta que a melodia provinha do meu telemóvel. Apressei-me a levantar da cama levantando os lençóis pelo ar e em 2 passos pus-me em frente à minha escrivaninha, onde se encontrava o telemóvel.  
- Não podes desligar essa merda durante a noite? - olhei para cima e vi a Cassie, a minha colega de quarto. Delicadeza não é com ela, fala tal qual como um homem das obras.  
- Desculpa, desculpa! - pedi enquanto atendia o telemóvel cessando por fim o seu toque. - Estou?  
- Toca a acordar Miku! - gritou uma voz jovial através do auscultador.  
- Miriam? - perguntei ensonada.  
- Euzinha! Então tudo pronto para a visita de estudo?  
- Qual visita de... - só então notei numa mala de viagem aberta no fundo do quarto. Era a da Cassie, a minha encontrava-se arrumada e fechada, pronta para sair. Só então me lembrei. - Raios, a visita! Que horas são Miriam?  
- Ainda é cedo, tens tempo. - respondeu alegremente, acalmando-me.  
- Cassie, vai acabar de fazer a mala. - sussurrei enquanto puxava levemente o lençol da minha companheira de quarto.  
- Vai à merda, tenho tempo. - grunhiu ela, puxando o lençol para o seu lado, sem sequer olhar para mim.  
- Enfim... Mas Miriam, o que estás a fazer acordada a estas horas?  
- Desculpa. A verdade é que estou a passar uma seca no hospital e decidi telefonar-te para ver se me animava. - agora o seu tom já era mais ameno, lembrando-me das circunstâncias em que ela se encontrava.  
- Passaste aí a noite? O teu irmão não está melhor? - perguntei com alguma cautela, com medo da resposta.  
- Ele não se sentiu bem durante a noite, por isso pediram-nos para vir cá ter. Acabei por ter de fazer uma transfusão de sangue para ver se ele estabilizava. - notava agora algum cansaço na sua voz.  
- E ele melhorou?  
- Sim, acho que hoje se safa sem ter a maninha por perto - voltava a voz jovial que ouvira anteriormente - E os meus pais ficam com ele por isso posso ir à visita de estudo!  
- Mas não há problema? Passaste a noite em branco e ainda tiveste de fazer uma transfusão, achas que aguentas?  
- Claro que aguento! Para além do mais vou estar contigo e com o Taiko! E vamos ao museu da música, aposto que ele vai adorar!  
- Ai o Taiko... - respondi como que uma provocaçãozinha.  
- Não comeces... - disse ela, quase que lhe adivinhava o sorriso embaraçado por detrás do telefone.  
- Mas nunca mais desligas essa merda? Quero dormir! - e seguiram-se um monte de palavrões vindos da minha companheira de quarto de tal maneira que me vi forçada a despedir-me à pressa da Miriam.  
- Já são um quarto para as oito, sabias? - rematei por fim.  
- O quê? - e mais palavrões saíram da boca da Cassie à medida que atirava os lençóis ao ar e corria pelo quarto fora.

***

Por fim estava no transporte para a nossa visita de estudo! Era um autocarro velho sobre carris, sim por muito estranho que pareça, movia-se sobre carris. Isto porque depois de toda a gente ir viver para debaixo da Terra, chegaram à conclusão que podíamos reaproveitar as linhas do metro e até construir mais. Enfim, é algo meio complicado e aborrecido de explicar por isso vou passar à frente. O túnel de partida estava iluminado com fortes luzes fluorescentes, não deixando um canto escuro que fosse. Acho que um dos maiores medos dos seres humanos quando se mudaram para o mundo subterrâneo era precisamente a ausência de luz, de tal maneira que agora é praticamente impossível encontrar um túnel ou corredor que não esteja iluminado a 100% durante 24 horas por dia.  
- Mi-ku! - chamaram. Quando olhei já tinha um indicador espetado na minha bochecha.  
- Taiko! Seu idiota! - disse enquanto lhe atirava um pacote de lenços para cima.  
- Estavas tão séria a olhar lá para fora que não resisti. - disse-me com um ar brincalhão.  
- Estava à procura da Miriam. - e voltei a espreitar pela janela - Ela já devia ter chegado, não?  
- O hospital ainda é longe, deve estar só um pouco atrasada. De qualquer maneira já lhe guardámos um lugar. - disse ele enquanto apontava para um lugar entre nós os dois.  
- Tens razão. Ah! Ali vem ela! – abri a janela e chamei pela minha amiga.  
Ela estava a sair de um táxi sobre carris e assim que me viu correu para o autocarro e veio sentar-se junto a nós.  
Como ela era a única aluna que faltava, finalmente pudemos arrancar em direcção à visita de estudo.

***

- O que é que tens aí Miku? - Taiko olhava com um ar demasiado interessado para o meu saco com o lanche.  
- Nada que te interesse! - respondi afastando-o dele. - Ontem comeste os meus bolinhos de creme todos!  
- Tens aí mais? Eu quero!  
- Nem penses!  
- Eu não digo que não a um. - interveio a Miriam que até há pouco se encontrava a dormitar no seu assento.  
- A Miriam merece um. - respondi enquanto lhe servia um bolinho.  
- Então e eu? - perguntou Taiko choroso.  
- A Miriam hoje deu sangue, logo precisa de coisas com açucar. Tu já tens a cabeça açucarada que chegue! - respondi  
- Ehe, deixa Taiko, eu divido contigo. - respondeu a Miriam.  
- Yey! - respondeu ele enquanto se aproximava da minha amiga com a boquinha aberta pronta para um bolinho.  
- Eeeeeeeh! Traidora!  
Ela limitou-se a piscar-me um olho enquanto levava o bolinho à boca do Taiko.  
"mooooh, ainda acabo a viagem a fazer de vela..." - pensei para mim mesma, enquanto enchia a boca com bolinhos.  
- Miiiikuuuu - chamou o Taiko.  
- Quié?  
*txick*  
Taiko mostrou-me a minha foto com a boca cheia de bolos.  
- Naaaao, apaga isso! - lancei as mãos para o seu telemóvel tentando apagar a foto.  
- Já está no meu servidor, não consegues apagar!  
- Naaaaaaoooooo.  
De repente o autocarro parou e eu aterrei em cima do Taiko e da Miriam.  
A professora ligou o microfone e falou para todos ouvirem:  
- Parámos numa estação de serviço. Se quiserem aproveitar para ir à casa de banho façam-no agora.  
- Bem, eu já venho. - avisou a Miriam.  
- Queres que eu vá contigo? - perguntei enquanto me levantava de cima dos meus amigos.  
- Não, deixa estar. Estou só um pouco enjoada, só preciso de molhar o rosto.  
- Ok, então até já! - disse o Taiko acenando.  
Quando a Miriam saiu do autocarro não aguentei mais.  
- Taaaaiko.  
- Hum? - ele estava a escrever uma mensagem no telemóvel, mas assim que ele a enviou, saltei para cima dele e arranquei-lhe o aparelho das mãos.  
- Vou apagar a maldita foto!  
- Não! Devolve isso já!  
Foi então que sem querer vi o relatório da mensagem que ele tinha enviado. Era para a Miriam.  
- eeeeeh... - ele apressou-se a tirar-me o telemóvel das mãos com um ar muito corado. - Ela não se pode afastar por um segundo que já estás as mandar mensagens? hmmmmm...  
- Não é nada do que tu estás a pensar! - respondeu vermelho como um pimentão.  
- E no que é que eu estou a pensar?

***

Entretanto Miriam estava na casa de banho pública. Desde de manhã que se sentia estranha. Tudo lhe parecia insuportável e qualquer som fora do normal deixava-a com os nervos à flor da pele. E acima de tudo uma sede insaciável, que por mais água que bebesse não passava.  
Naquele momento entraram 3 raparigas com o mesmo uniforme escolar que Miriam na casa de banho. As 3 falavam e cacarejavam que nem galinhas e a dor de cabeça de Miriam só piorava.  
- E sabes a Trisha? Da turma B? Ouvi dizer que ela andou metida com...  
"Se ao menos elas se calassem."  
- Estás a gozar? Que...  
"Que som irritante, enervam-me!"  
- E ele que fez?  
"Calem-se de uma vez, estúpidas irritantes!"  
- Não pode, ahahaha  
"Vocês não deviam existir!"  
- Olha, aquela não se deve estar a sentir bem  
"CALEM-SE!"  
- Tu estás bem?  
E ficou tudo negro.

***

- Aaaah que bela cagada! - suspirou Cassie enquanto puxava o autoclismo.  
"Agora é voltar para aquela visita de estudo idiota a um museu de merda." - pensou enquanto abria a porta da casa do cubículo onde se encontrava.  
Quando os seus olhos alcançaram o fundo da casa de banho viu algo que não era suposto ver.  
Cassie estacou. Nenhuma asneira lhe saiu da boca durante os 5 segundos que lhe levaram a perceber o que se passava à sua frente.  
Três corpos amontoados. Cobertos de sangue. Três das suas colegas. Nenhuma se movia.


	3. Capítulo 2 Luta na Casa de Banho

- Não achas que ela está a demorar um bocado? - perguntei ao Taiko.

Tínhamos saído do autocarro e estávamos agora a comprar refrigerantes numa máquina de bebidas da estação de serviço, assim como a maioria dos estudantes que se reuniam agora em grupos e conversavam alegremente.

Taiko limitou-se a confirmar as horas no telemóvel e teve de concordar comigo.

- Ela não me pareceu muito bem no autocarro. Se calhar é melhor ires ver dela. - Concluiu.

- Se calhar adormeceu na casa de banho. - Respondi sorrindo - vou ver dela então. Espera aqui.

- Questa merda? - Por fim algo saiu dos lábios de Cassie.

A sua voz ecoou pela casa de banho e fez com que algo se movesse por detrás da pilha de corpos.

- Quem está aí? - Gritou Cassie.

Foi então que ouviu alguém soluçar.

- Eu não queria... eu não queria...

Cassie olhou em volta e procurou algum objecto que lhe garantisse alguma segurança contra o que é que fosse que estivesse por detrás daquilo tudo. Mas antes que conseguisse terminar a sua busca, algo pesado embateu contra ela e só sentiu a bater de costas na parede com a força do impacto.

- Tu viste... - disse a estranha voz.

Cassie abriu os olhos e viu que à sua frente estava uma estudante de cabelos negros e olhos verdes tingidos de vermelho. Havia sangue espalhado à volta da sua boca escorrendo até ao queixo.

- Miriam? - Exclamou assim que reconheceu a melhor amiga da sua companheira de quarto.

Alguma razão pareceu tomar conta da rapariga e o seu olhar passou de louco para assustado.

- Raios... tinhas de ser tu. - cuspiu.

Cassie ainda não tinha recuperado do choque quando sentiu as mãos de Miriam apertarem-se à volta do seu pescoço.

- Tu 'tás doida? - grunhiu enquanto sentia as mãos a apertarem com mais força, dificultando-lhe a respiração.

"Merda, o que é que se passa?"

- Tu não lhes vais contar nada! Não podes... - no momento seguinte Miriam voou para trás com a força do impacto da joelhada que Cassie lhe tinha dado no estômago.

As duas levaram alguns segundos a recompor-se mas logo estavam de pé e olhavam-se, planeando o próximo ataque.

- Eu não sei o que é que se passa... - disse Cassie. - Mas não sais daqui sem responder pelo que fizeste! - e apontou para os corpos das colegas que jaziam atrás de Miriam.

Miriam olhou momentaneamente para trás e foi o suficiente para Cassie lhe assentar um murro que a atirou para a parede entre dois cubículos. Miriam ainda não tinha recuperado e já Cassie estava em cima dela outra vez, mas desta vez. Miriam desviou-se a tempo e lançou um pontapé lateral na adversária desequilibrando-a e atirando-a para dentro de um dos cubículos. Por pouco a cabeça de Cassie não embateu com a parede, já que esta travou a queda apoiando as mãos na mesma. Ainda sem parar subiu para cima da sanita, girou 180 graus e apoiando-se nas paredes superiores do cubículo elevou-se no ar e deu balançou-se para a frente. Entretanto Miriam olhava para dentro do cubículo, apenas para levar com os pés de Cassie na nuca e foi projectada para o fundo do cubículo perdendo os sentidos ao embater com a cabeça na parede.

Cassie apressou-se a fechar a porta do cubículo, aprisionando a predadora no seu interior. Ao concluir que não provinha nenhum movimento de dentro do cubículo, pôde por fim respirar fundo. Olhou para trás e encarou a pilha de corpos das colegas.

Tinha medo de confirmar o estado das colegas, mas mesmo assim aproximou-se e ajoelhou-se junto a elas.

- uuugh. - uma delas gemia baixo. Estavam vivas afinal!

- Estás bem? Consegues falar? - perguntou Cassie.

- Água. - pediu uma delas.

Cassie olhou em volta e viu os lavatórios.

- Consegues levantar-te? Anda, eu ajudo-te. - E tratou de encaminhar a colega para o lavatório. Logo de seguida as outras duas começaram também a dar sinais de vida e fez o mesmo com elas.

- Esperem um pouco! Vou chamar alguém para vos ajudar! - e correu para fora da casa de banho, procurando por algum professor.

Assim que Cassie saiu da casa de banho, as três raparigas entreolharam-se. A água não lhes estava a tirar a sede. Os seus corpos pediam por algo mais...

Quando cheguei à casa de banho não vi ninguém. Estava completamente vazia.

- Mau... onde é que anda a Miriam? - perguntei a mim mesma.

De repente comecei a ouvir passos apressados atrás de mim. Olhei para trás e vi Cassie a correr juntamente com a nossa professora.

- Sai da frente Miku! - disse enquanto me empurrava para o lado e entrava na casa de banho.

Ela olhava em volta, procurando algo, mas pela sua cara de desespero, não estava a encontrar.

- Elas estavam aqui stora! - exclamou. - Para onde é que aquelas gajas foram?

- Pela gravidade dos ferimentos que me disseste, elas não deviam conseguir sair daqui Cassie. - a professora olhava desconfiadamente para a minha colega de quarto.

- Elas não devem ter ido para muito longe. Devem estar nas redondezas! - de seguida olhou para mim - Miku! viste alguma miúda com o uniforme ensanguentado a sair da casa de banho?

- Han? - exclamei confusa, aquilo não fazia sentido. - Acabei de chegar, não vi ninguém a entrar ou a sair desta casa de banho.

- Cassie... - a professora olhava impacientemente.

- Espera, ela estava aqui! - e Cassie correu para um dos cubículos. - RAIOS! Onde é que aquela cabra se meteu?

- Cassie, eu não aturo mais as tuas idiotices! - exclamou a professora - estás a atrasar a visita de estudo!

- Mas stora, olhe para o chão! Há manchas de sangue em todo o lado!

Mas antes que pudéssemos confirmar as luzes da casa de banho apagaram-se.


	4. Chapter 3 Estilhaços

**Capítulo 3 - Estilhaços**

Havia um corredor branco, fortemente iluminado até onde a vista conseguia alcançar. Completamente branco, sem qualquer decoração, excepto sinais a indicar que era proibida a entrada de pessoal não autorizado. Nesse corredor apenas caminhava um homem, pelo uniforme que envergava parecia trabalhar naquela estação de serviço, na mão direita carregava uma caixa de metal e na esquerda um papel que se assemelhava a um mapa, era neste último que a sua atenção estava concentrada.

Do bolso das suas calças um pequeno comunicador que até então estivera silencioso, começou a apitar.

- Jake, onde andas? - ouviu-se.

- Estou no corredor A-4. Segundo parece há umas lâmpadas fundidas para estes lados, vim trocá-las.

Começava agora a notar alguma escuridão um pouco à frente. À medida que se ia aproximando, começou a ouvir um som abafado vindo da escuridão.

- Está aí alguém? - perguntou em voz alta, não obtendo resposta falou para o comunicador - Há mais alguém no corredor?

- Não. Pessoal autorizado, só tu. A menos que algum dos miúdos da visita de estudo lá fora se tenha esgueirado cá para dentro." - respondeu a voz vinda do comunicador.

- Só me faltava esta... - Jake, pôs o mapa na caixa de metal e tirou de lá uma lanterna, apontando-a para a escuridão. A luz mostrou-lhe que havia algo anormal junto de uma das paredes do corredor. Parecia alguém sentado encostado à parede. À medida que se foi aproximando começou a conseguir visualizar melhor a silhueta de uma rapariga de uniforme escolar com a cabeça entre os joelhos. O som abafado que ouvira tratava-se afinal dos soluços da rapariga que parecia estar a chorar.

- Hey, não podes estar aqui. - disse calmamente quando já se encontrava a poucos passos da rapariga.

Finalmente ela parecera dar por ele, já que levantou a cabeça, mas assim que a luz lhe iluminou a cara voltou a tapa-la.

- Aponta isso para outro lado" - pediu.

Jake atendeu ao pedido e passou a iluminar o chão, foi então que reparou nos pequenos estilhaços de vidro que lá se encontravam.

"Donde é que isto veio?" - só então se lembrou de apontar a lanterna para o tecto. As lâmpadas tinham sido todas partidas. - Mas que...

Antes que conseguisse dizer mais alguma coisa sentiu uma força bruta contra o seu corpo a empurra-lo contra a parede onde embateu com as costas. A lanterna caíra para o chão iluminando apenas os sapatos do uniforme escolar do seu agressor. Tentou agarrar o agressor na escuridão, mas apenas sentiu uma dor lancinante no braço, como se algo tivesse cravado os dentes neste. A última coisa que sentiu foi uma mão agarrar-lhe a cabeça e força-la a bater na parede várias vezes, até o deixar sem sentidos.

Taiko olhava para o relógio impaciente. Já havia um bom bocado que Miriam e Miku tinham ido para a casa de banho e ainda não tinham voltado.

- Se calhar é melhor ir ver se está tudo bem. - pensou e começou a encaminhar-se para a porta de entrada da estação.

Foi então que foi abalroado por 3 raparigas que vinham na direcção oposta.

- Hey! Tenham cuidado! - exclamou, mas elas nem olharam. Deteve-se a olhar para as raparigas, estas correram para as máquinas de bebidas e estavam a experimentar todas, com um desespero no olhar que Taiko nunca lhes tinha visto.

A maneira frenética como as raparigas andavam à volta das máquinas não passara despercebida aos restantes colegas que ficaram a olhar para elas com o mesmo ar de espanto que Taiko.

- Raios... nada me tira a sede... - exclamou a rapariga que Taiko identificou como sendo Guerta, uma das suas colegas de turma, aquela sempre fora a mais calma das três.

- Para onde é que estão a olhar, palhaços? - gritou Janette, amiga de Guerta.

Entretanto Josephine, a que sempre fora a mais esperta das 3, apareceu a correr com 3 garrafas de cerveja que deu de imediato às amigas. Janette esvaziou a garrafa de imediato, provocando alguns comentários nos colegas em volta.

- Ganda maluca! Vai ficar cá com uma moca!

Josephine limitou-se a dar dois golos pequenos na sua cerveja e logo a afastou da boca. Parecia nervosa. De facto Taiko conseguia-a ver a tremer levemente. Levou a mão ao rosto e riu-se nervosamente.

- Não há outra maneira... - sussurrou. As duas amigas olharam na sua direcção trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Josephine ergueu a sua garrafa de cerveja no ar e de seguida embateu-a com força na parede, partindo a garrafa em vários pedaços.

- Estás doida Josephine? - gritou um dos os colegas mais próximos que quase tinha sido atingido pelos cacos que haviam voado da colisão.

- Mais ou menos. - respondeu Josephine enquanto se agachava para apanhar o mais bocado que sobrara da garrafa estilhaçada.

Entretanto as duas amigas tinham se posicionado uma de cada lado do colega que gritara.

- Hey, o que é que vocês estão a fazer?

Miriam observou o estranho cair a seus pés, inconsciente. Nem sabia ao certo porque fizera aquilo. Fora um impulso. O mesmo impulso que a levara a atacar as suas colegas.

- Não... - aquilo não era ela. Ela nunca poderia ter feito aquilo.

Ela nunca gostara de violência, ela nunca lutara com ninguém na vida. Porquê? Porquê aqueles impulsos de raiva? Porquê?

- Tenho de fugir... Eles vão-me apanhar, ele vão saber que fui eu que fiz aquilo a elas. Ela vai-lhes contar tudo!

Miriam tentou correr dali para fora, mas assim que saiu da escuridão, os seus olhos começaram a arder e deixou de conseguir enxergar o que quer que fosse. Viu-se obrigada a voltar para a escuridão, para junto do indivíduo que ela deixara KO.

- Não consigo sair daqui... - foi então que o seu olhar se prendeu na caixa de metal ao lado do homem. Abriu-a e entre lâmpadas e fusíveis encontrou um molho de chaves e um mapa. No mapa encontrou rapidamente o símbolo que procurava: Quadro Central.

- Vou apagar as luzes todas e fugir daqui.

- Josephine, já chega! - gritou o delegado de turma que entretanto tinha chegado ao local, juntamente com mais colegas. - A brincadeira já foi longe demais e ainda alguém se magoa! Larga esse caco de vidro!

Josephine olhou em volta e vendo que estava em desvantagem numérica, hesitou. As companheiras notaram o mesmo e foram para junto da amiga.

No instante em que as raparigas pareciam ter sido neutralizadas, falhou a luz. O som do vidro a partir-se e dos gritos multiplicaram-se criando o pânico em todos aqueles que os ouviam.


End file.
